


I'll Take Care of You

by TheEmcee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Complete, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Vergil has always been the responsible one. For once, it's time for Dante to take care of him.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 77





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: Porn with feelings dead ahead. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below, and enjoy!

~...~

I'll Take Care of You 

~...~

Vergil has always been the responsible. He was a natural leader who made sure things got done. There was always a large weight on his shoulders; a heavy burden that he bore alone. Even now, when he wasn't alone and didn't have to do things alone, he did so anyway. Not just because he was a prideful bastard, although he definitely was, but also because he saw it as his duty to take care of Dante.

Aside from being the older brother, Vergil was also the alpha in their relationship. Simply put, it was his job to make sure everything went smoothly for them. It frustrated and worried Dante at the same time; Vergil was only one person. Granted, he was great at being mature and responsible and all of that crap, but still. One person could only take so much. And the weight he bore was staring to show. Though he tried to hide it, Dante could see that Vergil was tired and stressed out. But he wouldn't admit to it or share his problems with Dante. If he didn't want to talk, that was fine, but Vergil needed to know that Dante could carry the burden too. Sharing was caring after all, the greedy bastard.

However, Vergil was a stubborn one and he refused to let Dante lessen his pain. Outside of the bedroom, anyway. Sometimes, when Vergil was kind enough to indulge him, he'd let Dante have his way. And today was one of those days.

They were in their bedroom at the shop and sitting on the bed; Vergil on the edge and Dante behind him. Currently, he was giving his older brother a massage, mentally noting just how tense his shoulders were and the numerous knots in his back. He would have frowned but he didn't want Vergil to think something was wrong; Dante wanted him to relax for once after all.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Vergil's neck, just below his ear. That earned him a hum of satisfaction and Dante's lips were met with Vergil's for a proper kiss. It was slow and sensual; today was about Vergil being cared for for once. Dante's hands continued rubbing and massaging Vergil's back, trying to work out as many kinks as possible while they continued to kiss. One of Vergil's hands reached up and tangled in Dante's hair, tugging it gently and caressing the silken strands. 

Dante's lips left Vergil's in favor of kissing up his neck to his ear, suckling it briefly before he began to nibble it softly. Vergil let out a shaky moan and Dante continued, feeling warmth spread throughout his body. Both of them were naked and aroused, but hearing Vergil's whimpers and moans only made Dante harder. How was it that Vergil could be so sexual and adorable at the same time? Oh, well; it didn't really matter, did it?

Pulling away from the ear, Dante pushed Vergil onto his back. His older brother looked up at him, curiosity and confusion written on his countenance. With a genuine smile, Dante crawled up his body and kissed Vergil's lips as he slowly rubbed their erections together. Vergil's hands wrapped around Dante's neck and pulled him closer, deeper, while his tongue lapped hungrily at his lips, begging for entrance. Without hesitation, Dante granted it to him and he let Vergil's tongue dominate his mouth. He was a hot, moaning mess at this point, and he could feel Vergil's growls and moans resonate through his body, which only turned him on more. But today was about Vergil, not Dante.

Reluctantly, Dante pulled away from his twin, his lover, and he reached for the bottle on lube on the bedside table. Vergil was panting and pawing at Dante's body, his blunt fingernails scraping down his back and causing the younger twin to tremble deliciously. 

After pouring some lube on his hand, Dante coated his fingers generously before his reached down to his entrance and inserted on inside. Vergil watched his every move, his eyes dark with desire and list as Dante curled and moved his finger around inside. A second one was added and he began scissoring himself. With a grin on his face, Dante started riding his fingers, giving Vergil a good show as his erection bobbed in time with his body. Vergil's hands were on his hips, not keeping him stationary but merely touching him, his thumbs making swirling notions on his bare skin.

A third finger was added and Dante moaned loudly, licking his lips and he fucked himself. He looked down and was pleased that Vergil was just as enthralled with his performance as he was. Good; he enjoyed it when Vergil watched him prep himself. Those keen eyes were meant to watch his every move and he reveled in it. Moans and pants were tumbling out of his mouth but Dante didn't care. All he cared about was making sure Vergil had a good time; everything else was just am added bonus.

When he was satisfied with his prep, Dante removed his fingers and, instead of applying lube to Vergil's cock, he bent down and took it into his mouth. His tongue licked the shaft and too as he sucked him in and Dante was happy to hear Vergil moan loudly. He bucked his hips upwards, forcing his cock further down Dante's throat. He was so big and long that had he not been experienced he would have chocked violently on it. Thankfully, Dante was an expert as pleasuring Vergil.

"Dante..." Vergil moaned as he let Dante's hair and thrust into his mouth some more.

With a wet 'pop', Dante released his cock and maneuvered his body above Vergils. He lined his entrance up with his brothers cock and slowly sank down on it, not stopping until Vergil was buried to the hilt inside of him. Dante moaned all the while and his heart skipped a beat when Vergil growled lowly. When he tried to thrust up, Dante put a hand on his chest and wiggled his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not in charge right now. I am," Dante chastised him. "So, just lay back and relax. I'll take good care of you."

Vergil did as he was told; one of the few times he actually let Dante take the reins was during times like this, when it was clear that Dante wanted to ride him. It made Dante's heart swell; it wasn't often Vergil allowed himself to be unguarded or vulnerable. But with Dante in this mood, it felt natural and safe. He knew that he was in good hands and he trusted his younger brother. That made Dante love him even more.

Once he was adjusted, Dante lifted himself up and sank back down, creating a slow rhythm that had Vergil arching his back and moaning while he tried not to buck his hips or grab Dante and force him on his cock harder, faster. Instead, he closed his eyes and drowned in the burning passion and lust that had been pooling in his stomach for quite some time now. Dante was hit and tight around him and he knew the perfect moment to clench and squeeze himself around Vergil's cock. No one had ever made him feel as full as Vergil and no one could ever satisfy him like Vergil either. Sure there had been plenty of distractions in the past that had served their purpose, but Vergil was the one who owned his body, heart, and soul. He always had.

Dante began to pick up the pace and increase his rhythm, bouncing up and down on Vergil's dick while grinding and clenching and moaning like a wanton whore. Vergil's nails were biting into his hips, making them bruise and bleed and the pain only added to his pleasure. He was panting and moaning just as much as Dante was. His beautiful body was slick with sweat, marred with hickies and love bites that he didn't want to heal just yet, and there was some dried cum that was flaking off, courtesy of Dante from their earlier rounds. Vergil was truly a sight to behold and it was driving Dante wild.

"Dante, please," Vergil finally cracked. 

With a smile, Dante took pity on his brother and threw his rhythm out the window. As per Vergil's request, Dante began to ride him hard and fast, impaling himself on his brother's savory cock. He hit his prostate every time and that made him throw his head back as he cried out.

"Vergil, Vergil, Vergil, Vergil!" Dante chanted him name like a prayer.

Vaguely, he was aware that Vergil was gripping his hips as he thrust brutally into him, abusing his prostate each and every time. It was all too much for him; Dante was close to bursting and he knew that Vergil was as well. He was picked up by Vergil's arms as his brother sat up and fucked him mercilessly. Dante took his face into his hands and smashed their lips together, causing their tongues to clash and their teeth to clank against each other. Vergil was going so deep into him and Dante's body only helped by sucking him in more.

One particularly hard thrust caused Dante to see stars and he clenched around Vergil's cock as he came, his seed coating his and Vergil's stomachs generously. That was all it took for Vergil; one more thrust and he too reached his peek, spilling his hot semen into Dante's body, his own shaking with the force of his climax. After he was finished, he collapsed onto the bed, his soft cock slipping all too soon our of Dante's body. Satiated and lightheaded, Dante fell beside him and cuddled up against him, his sweat slicked body sticking to Vergil's like glue. Minutes passed with the only sounds being their heavy breathing and their pounding hearts. Vergil was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you," he said softly before kissing Dante's lips tenderly. He returned it happily and with a tired smile.

"Love you, V," Dante said.

"And I you, Dante," Vergil replied. 

They kissed again before settling back against the pillows. Within minutes they were both asleep.


End file.
